The Birth Of A Demon Spirit
by NyX the night sky
Summary: The Story Of Kiara Alexandra Whitemore , how she came to meet the creepypastas and how her journey ended in tragedy. ( #creepypasta oc)
1. Chapter 1 : The Runaways

_I need help! I've done it again! Ever since mom and dad died, me and Hannah have been stuck with uncle Mac. He always wanted to get rid of us since we always got in his way! But he couldn't do that because of me …_

 _I always had this weird power but whenever I get angry I lose control of my power ..Red aura surrounds me and I lose it! I can control it at times...I can shape shift and read peoples thoughts and also create red energy spheres, but at times the rage consumes me._

 _That's why I don't even remember what I did to Mac! He just slapped Hannah for not washing the dishes properly, that's when I lost it! One second he was there, the other he was lying on the ground, DEAD!_

 _I saw Hannah in the corner terrified, that's when I regained my senses. "You did it again Kiara "she said. "I-I'm sorry I don't know what got in me" that's when I thought the police will be after us! "We need to get out of her Hannah! Pack your backpack and hurry up"_

 _Anyways here out in the forest I feel much safer…apart from the fact that I keep seeing stuff at the corner of my eye_

 _It's like I'm being wathced1 but I guess that's a cliché way of being scared!_

 _Anyways I ...oh look at the time! 12 am 23_ _rd_ _July! Happy birthday to me! I am 13!_

 _I better get some rest now…._

And with that Kiara closed her diary and put it in her backpack

Just when she closed her eyes...she heard her sister.

"Happy Birthday sis!"

"Wha-what? Hannah! You scared me! You should be asleep right now it's too late!"

"Couldn't miss out on your birthday sis!" she took out something from her backpack.

"Here I got it for you; I've been saving some money so I bought it for you!

It was a necklace with a golden pendant. She opened it. Inside was a picture of Kiara and her.

"Aww Hannah! You shouldn't have!"

She put it around her neck

"There it's perfect! Now let's get some sleep pretty bird!

"Kiara can you sing me to sleep?" Hannah asked. She liked the lullaby. It was the one their parents used to sing to them.

"Ok then close your eyes!"

Sleep, sleep now

For when you wake

Up in the meadow

A breath to take

With blooming flowers

Up in the Meadow

Where you are safe

Where you are sound

Where daisies kiss the ground

So sleep, sleep now

Pretty bird

She watched as her sister went to sleep in her lap.

" _I'm sorry Hannah; I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted you to have a normal life. I am so sorry sister."_


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers

(Sorry guys the first chapter was a little short!)

Kiara opened her eyes. The sun wasn't up yet but she heard the chirping of the birds.

"It must almost be dawn" she thought to herself

She sat up and stretched a little. Then she looked around.

On her left was her sister sleeping soundly and on her right were her belongings. She looked at the last memory she had of her parents: her bow and sheath of arrows .Their father was a hunter and their mother was pretty good at crafts. So she made Kiara her own bow and some arrows on her 10th birthday. She even learned to make her own arrows when she was 11.

Then old memories came flooding back.

The day she shot her first game. The day she made her first meal by herself. The day she made her mother a very special mother's day gift. And the happiest day of her life, the day Hannah was born

She liked that gift very much because, for some weird unknown reason, it made her feel normal and forget about her powers.

She could hunt quite well.

She opened her backpack. In it were her pocket knife and another kitchen knife she kept just for safety, some extra clothes and some medical supplies. There was still quite a lot of tinned food left and also there were many fruit trees around. But her water bottles were almost empty.

"I don't think I need to hunt now but I need some water. There's a river nearby a bet I can get there quickly."

The sun was rising.

Kiara woke up Hannah and gave her a breakfast of an apple and some grapes.

"Ok Hannah, I'll be right back with some water, there's a river nearby. Do you want to come?"

"No, it's ok! I am better sitting here than walking around! Besides I can take care of myself! I am 8!"

"Ok pretty bird! Just be safe please! If you need me you know what to do!"

"Yes I know! Now go!

"Ok! I'll be right back!"

x-x

Kiara reached the river but she still had the feeling she was being stalked.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a slender white figure behind a tall tree in a distance

"I am seeing things" she thought

She washed her face with some water from the river, and then looked back, but there was nothing there

"I should get back quickly; I'm wasting my time here"

Kiara quickly ran back to the campsite .when she reached she saw something that couldn't have been true

"I –I am seeing things again!"She thought to herself, but this was way too real. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was terrified and angry at the same time

She saw the same slender person with her sister. But he wasn't hurting her. She saw three more people there. One was wearing a white mask; another was wearing an orange hoodie with a black mask. The third boy was wearing orange goggles and a faceguard, and he was twitching. The masked person along with Hannah were hanging a handmade kind of swing on a tree

"Hannah! Get away from them! And you freaks get away from my sister NOW!"

"It's ok Kiara! We were just playing" said Hannah

"Yeah chillax girl no need to be freaking out. And calling us freaks? That's just offensive! I mean looking at you, you should be called a freak too!" said the twitching boy

Kiara looked at herself. She was glowing red. She tried to calm down

"I am sorry to hurt your feelings, but my manners are a little rusty lately, just like your mouth piece" Kiara said

"Toby let me handle this! Go back to playing!" the masked person said "Kiara I am Masky, This is Hoodie" he said pointing to the hooded guy "And that there is Toby" he said pointing to the boy with the goggles, who was giving Hannah a push at the swing, singing a lullaby in a cruel voice

"You need o come with me. We need to talk"

"Umm...Ok."

They walked along some trees. She could see how tall the masked person was; actually she was the one who was a little short.

"You need to come with us to the mansion. You pose a threat to yourself and also to our sister. And also many dreadful creatures are after you!"

"Wait what? What mansion? What threat? What monsters?

Suddenly as if on cue the earth cracked and a large bloody creature emerged from it.

"Those kinds of monsters are after you! Run!"

"I can take them on! You go take care of my sister!

And then, just when she was about to hit the monster with an energy sphere she fell on her knees and grabbed her head with her hands

"My head! It Hurts!" she started having a distorted vision.

She then felt herself being held up by a tentacle like thing

The last thing she saw was the slender figure picking her and Hannah up.

The last thing she heard was _"Sir I don't think she is a normal one. Neither of them are"_

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Am i not a freak?

(So this chapter just introduces the new characters ...if you want you can skip it ...The mystery will continue UNTIL the next chapter: O

Spoilers: Zalgo is an idiot!)

 _-Xxx-_

 _Reject! Reject! You'll always be a reject! You'll never fit in! But I will make a demon! You belong to me!_

 _Stop it! Please stop!_

"NO!"

Kiara woke up screaming.

"It was only a dream!"

She tried to recollect her thoughts. She looked around.

She was in a room; her stuff was on a shelf. Her jacket hung from a rack. Her boots were near her bed.

"Hannah? Hannah!"

She dashed out the door, almost stumbling.

"Hannah where are you?"

She ran through the long hallways until she found a room. She could hear giggling and mumbling from inside. She opened the door

"Hannah! There you are!"

"Hi Kiara! You finally woke up! Meet my new friend Sally!

She looked at the girl and said hi. But something wasn't right about that little girl. She was ghostly pale and had blood coming out from her head. It was like the life had been sucked out of her

But then she noticed something about her sister

"Hannah! Your eyes! They're red! "

"I know! Isn't it cool! Now go away you are ruining our tea party!"

She went away

Kiara walked along the long murky halls. She couldn't help wonder about her sister and that girl.

"Could it be that she also had powers like me? And who was that girl?"

She came across another room

She peeked inside. There was a boy, about 14, playing video games.

"Um…excuse me! Do you know where I am?"

The boy turned around. He was blond and looked pretty much normal except for the fact that his eyes were black with red pupils.

"HI! You must be the new girl! Let me show you around and introduce you to the others!"

"But-"

Before she could protest, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Who are you? And where am I?

"I am Ben drowned and you are at slenderman's mansion"

All of this seemed too weird to Kiara

They went along the halls into a large sitting room, kind of like a lounge.

There were many people sitting there. All with many odd traits. Some had scars, others had masks, and many different weapons were there.

"Sit here"

All attention turned towards her, however she didn't feel like a freak or the odd ball she always thought she was. She gave a smile. This was the first time in years she felt like her old self. Fun, dauntless, stubborn and prankster, her character was coming back

Her happiness was disturbed when someone fake coughed

She snapped out and looked around.

She also saw the white tall man and the three boys she met earlier. The white man stood up and spoke

"Everyone! This is Kiara Alexandra Whitemore. She is our guest for some time. Now Kiara, ii know you have a lot of questions,"

"Yes I do "

"But unfortunately I can't answer them right now since I have some important business to attend to, but Masky here will be your guide until I come back"

"Ok Mr..."

"Call me Slenderman" and with that he vanished into thin air.

"He uses teleportation"

"Ok…" Kiara sat down "who are you people?"

"We are the Creepypastas" Masky said.

He then introduced her to everyone.

"So can you actually do the stuff Slenderman told us you could do? You know your powers?" Toby asked

"Yes I can"

"Prove it. Ok then read my mind"

That pissed her off

"Cut her some slack, she just got here!" Jane said

"No No it's ok, let Mr. Jeffery Woods here see for himself, his brother would want to see this traitor" she said as she shape shifted into a boy who looked like Jeff, except that his hair was blond

"Liu?"

"Nope!" Kiara said as she turned back to herself, then she started laughing, and so did everyone else

"Hmm... Not bad kid! Jeff said

"I'm sorry if I scared you though"

"Don't be sorry Kiara… he does far worse to us" Toby said

Kiara's smile faded away and replaced with a single tear

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that …I have just met you guys but you seem like family…I never had a family for along time. My mum and dad separated shortly after Hannah was born. Then my mum remarried …but they...died …I never really fit in anywhere..."

"It's ok kid…stick with us" E.J said

"Yeah don't worry about it, you'll fit in perfectly, look at me! I'm still living here even after a few misshapes..." Toby said

"Few?" Masky and hoodie said

Kiara wiped away her tears

"So Masky you'll be my guide today.."

"Yes"

"Umm...Jack…If you are eyeless, how can you see? "

"I'm eyeless but not sightless"

"If you have powers then why use a bow and arrow?" Ben asked

"It kind of helps ease the pain..And it's the last reminder of my mom and dad"

The rest of the day went along as usual

She met clockwork, who was really nice

She even pranked Toby by making him chilly waffles. She played video games with Ben.

She felt weird being so young.

She didn't even worry about Hannah since she thought she will eventually fit in.

Even the killings didn't matter though she didn't kill people herself.

Hannah by now was developing the same traits as her sister, only on a minor scale.

Things were looking good even though she had a million questions.

Things were good…until one night…


	4. Chapter 4: Answers and tragedy

_**(OK some might ask that in her diary, Kiara only wrote about her uncle and not the other people. Well the other people weren't as important to her because her uncle was the only person who provided them with shelter and what little food and basic necessities they got. Sorry for spoilers.)**_

3 days had passed since she and Hannah got to the mansion.

That night Kiara couldn't sleep. So many questions were whirling in her mind.

"Who am I really? Where are we? How did Hannah get powers? Who are all these people?"

Finally her eyes started getting heavy and she dozed off. But sleep didn't bring her any sweet dreams.

First she dreamt that she was back in her uncle's house, the night she killed her first victims.

She and Hannah were washing dishes and her uncle and his friends were getting drunk.

"Hey girl!" one of them called "Come here and pick up these glasses!

She went over and started to pick p the glasses, but accidentally dropped one.

"You stupid girl, don't even know how to pick up a glass!"

"I-I'm sorry…I-"

"Don't make lame excuses you worthless creature! YOU ARE JUST AS INSIGNIFICANT AS YOUR SLOTHFUL MOTHER AND DRUNKEN FATHER!"

"They were not …" she whispered

"OH YOU ARE GONNA TALK BACK HUH! LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

Kiara just stepped forward. She was used to being punished and hearing bad stuff about their parents.

She got a big slap on her face and fell to the floor. Hannah came running to her

More people came in.

All of them were Sinful pieces of shit in Kiara's mind

Both of them went back to washing dishes when their uncle came and yelled "HANNAH! DON"T YOU KNOW HOW TO WASH DISHES PROPERLY?!" And then he slapped her hard again and again. Kiara tried to stop him but two other men came and grabbed her arms.

Then they started to laugh, all of the men and women.

That's when she lost it.

"Oh this is all a big joke for you huh?" she started laughing menacingly, her light red eyes turning a bloody color , her brown hair, now crimson, as red aura started to surround her.

"You know what? Go to hell! ALL OF YOU!" her laugh became even more ominous.

People started to run towards the door, but it shut tight, and locked by Kiara.

The two men let go of her arms.

The room turned a vivid shade of red, and everyone she hated in the room was dead.

The scene faded away.

Now she was in a meadow.

She saw her old house and went back in.

As she walked along the corridor, she saw a little girl.

She walked closer, but couldn't see her face.

She was standing outside a door.

She heard quarrelling from inside.

" _Damien! Please you have to stay! We can't live without you!"_

" _I am sorry Willow; I have to go, for our daughters' safety."_

"Damian? Willow? Mom and dad?" she thought to herself

Everything was now coming back to her. This was the day she last saw her father, her real father who she loved far more than her stepdad.

"That girl…That's me!" she thought

As her father exited, he saw little Kiara, picked her up in her arms and said his last words to her  
"No matter what people say, always remember, you are you, no matter what others might say about you, never lose hope and never give up. There are people out there who are going to help you"

Next was the memory of her seeing the dead bodies of her mother and father in the car crash that happened just outside their house. That unfaithful night when she saw her loved ones killed. She remembered running to the neighboring cabin that belonged to an old farmer and his wife. They were much too poor to keep them as they already had a lot of kids

Then everything turned black.

This time it wasn't a memory.

It looked much more real. But they were just images flashing by

Everyone she knew was dead; Her Mom, dad, stepdad, uncle. Then the images started to become more heartbreaking.

She saw her sister lying on the ground and all bloody. She ran towards her but she was dead. She stood up and turned around. Now she saw the dead bodies of all her new friends.

Backing up slowly, she ran into the forest, not knowing what else to do. The forest then disappeared behind her. The walls closing in on her.

Kiara's eyes opened. She was in shock.

She sat upright. Beads of sweat lining her back and forehead. Fast paced breathing.

She looked at her side, but her sister wasn't there

" _Oh no!"_

Panic rushed in her. She ran downstairs.

To her surprise, everyone, including her sister, was sitting there.

"You're not dead!"

"Umm…what?' Toby said

"Someone had a bad dream!"Jeff said.

Kiara sat in between her sister and Masky, who made her more comfortable than anyone else, except clockwork, but she was already sitting with Toby

"Kiara…are you feeling ok?" Masky asked.

"Yeah, I am …fine"

Later that day

"Hey guys! I'm going out with Hannah! Anyone wanna come? Kiara exclaimed

She was accompanied by Masky, Hoodie, Toby and Clock.

Everyone else was out and about their own business: killing.

After a long walk they finally arrived at a meadow with a few trees.

"You know all you guys didn't have to come"

"I and clock just wanted a nice stroll"

"And I and Hoodie came to…let's just say it isn't safe here and since you are new here, we couldn't leave you alone."

She could see something was wrong with Masky. The tone of his voice was just so apprehensive yet concerning.

Everyone sat down, except for Kiara who was going to train Hannah. She had a feeling that out here, if she was going to live with these killers, she was going to have to become one. Since Kiara already had killed a few people, she could fit in. But Hannah…not so much.

"Ok, fist what you have to do is concentrate all your energy to a single point, like your hands. And then focus" She said as she showed the crimson ball of energy in her palms.

"AND THEN FIRE!" she shot at a tree. And it caught on fire

"Shit! ...anyways Hannah now you..."

She looked at her sister ...who was playing with a butterfly.

"Look Kiara, I made a butterfly!"

Kiara walked away to the others.

"Kiara...you said you were going to train her." Masky said.

"I know but, I don't think she can…"

"Look Kiara… If this goes on she can't live here. All of us, including you, have a killer's blood in them." Hoodie said.

"But...maybe Slenderman can make her a proxy too when she grows up after all she is special" Toby said. "You could be one too Kiara"

"I-I don't know guys…."

"Kiara…remember the first time we met…The monster?"

"Yeah…So?"

"There may be more of them after you for some reason. Both of you are in danger. Zalgo doesn't usually send his underworld creatures after anyone…"

"Who's Zalgo?"

"Let's just say Zalgo is an enemy"

"O-ok"

There was an awkward silence until Toby broke it up.

"I think we should go home. It's getting late and we need to be out and about doing Slenderman's chores."

"He isn't back yet is he? I needed to ask him a lot of questions."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon"

Just as they were coming back, the ground started shaking violently, and then stopped as quickly as it started.

"Underworld activity" Masky said "we need to hurry guys.

X-X

That night Kiara skipped sleep.

She put on her jacket, her boots and took her bow and arrow and headed into the woods. She knew it wasn't safe, but she needed some time alone,

She walked along the trees; the fresh smell of them always calmed her down. She didn't like living in the city.

As she was walking, she heard sounds, laughter of people

" _Who could that be?"_

She followed the voices up to a lake.

What she saw there was unbelievable.

There was a campfire with people.

But they weren't ordinary people. They were spirits and somehow, she could hear them speak.

What was more incredible was that some of them were taking human form, and they radiated the same type of aura as her, only in different colors

" _What are they? Am I one of them?"_

Then all of a sudden a portal opened, or at least it looked like a portal to her.

She wanted to follow them; she needed answers.

And so she did follow them.

Inside was a whole new world.

She walked along the paths in the light forest, until she bumped into someone.

"Oh I-I'm so sorry-"

As she looked up she could not believe her eyes; it was her father, her real dad

"Dad?"

"Hello Kiara, lovely night isn't it?"

Kiara stood there frozen.

"I-I don't understand, what are you doing here? I thought you left us? How could you leave us like that? And what are you really?"

"Kiara, there are some things best be unknown, but for now, If you must know, I am a spirit of the underworld, some of the spirits are peaceful, the blue ones, the ones who have found their peace, some want vengeance, the purple one, and some are lost and angry, the red ones, like you my daughter, for you seek many answers and you have had many, let's just say, sad and hateful experiences."

Kiara couldn't stop the tears this time. Every time, every time, she stood strong, but this time it was too much.

Her father sat down and held Kiara in his arms. Then he made her sat on his lap and tell her everything.

Kiara told her everything, how the killers of her mother and stepfather weren't punished, how his uncle abused them every day and about her uncle's friends and him used to tie her up and beat her and every other thing.

Tears were still running down Kiara's cheeks, which were now wet. Her eyes were red and so was her nose.

She took the moment to bury her face in her father's chest. Then she lay down on his lap, and he sang to her the lullaby he and her mother used to sing to her, the one she sang to Hannah.

"My daughter, I am sorry for abandoning you, but it was for your own safety". She didn't care about safety anymore she just wanted to live with her father and keep Hannah safe.

"Can't I live here dad? Me and Hannah both?

"Kiara … you and Hannah are half mortals, I mean half humans, and spirits do not accept humans in their realm. And as far as me coming to your world, I can't do that. Zalgo is after powerful spirits like me so he can corrupt us to use us, and he can corrupt humans too, and feed on their negative energy, ultimately resulting in death for both kinds."

"But-I-"she couldn't speak anymore. Tears choke her voice, and all she could do was cry more.

She spent some more time with her father, him brushing her long brown wavy hair with his hands.

She wanted the moment to stop as it was, when suddenly the ground started to tremble fiercely. Both of them stood up instantly.

"Oh no! KIARA YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW RUN AS FAR AWAY INTO THE MORTAL WORLD AS POSSIBLE! GO!

"But dad?"

"KIARA GO"

Cracks formed in the ground below, and out of it the same monster that Kiara met earlier erupted.

"Got you little bug, now let's go, master Zalgo is waiting for you"

"Kiara hurry run!"

"No dad I – I can't leave you"

"GO!"

She hesitated, but ran in the other direction where another portal temporarily opened. But she heard her father's scream. Terrified, she looked back and saw the monsters claws seeped into her father's chest.

She ran towards him and sat next to him.

"No dad! Please you can't leave me too!"

"I-I am s-sorry Kiara..." and with that her father's body faded away.

Kiara stood up. She wasn't angry or sad at all. All she could feel was her urge to kill that monster.

Without hesitation she lunged at the monster. She used all her power to kill it. But it didn't back down either. It clawed her right arm and her left knee badly, and she hit her head on a rock.

She lunged at the monster one last time and did what she least expected to do, rip out its heart.

"This is how I felt when my loved ones died you bastard"

It fell to the ground, but it wasn't dead.

Kiara limped to the portal and escaped. She was in no condition to fight anymore.

Her head throbbed and blood came out from every injured part of her body.

She started getting dizzy. She found her way back to the mansion and knocked, but before anyone could answer she blacked out.

X-X


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

**(Re read chapter 4 if you get confused also introducing more characters** **also when Jeff states "he trained someone before: reference to I eat pasta for breakfast by chibi-works** **DO READ IT!))**

 _Kiara was standing in the depths of hell, everything was bloody and red and dreadful._

 _In front of her stood the same dark figure that she saw before, but this time more bloody and frightening, and his voice was like static._

̮ͪ͗̃͠Tick tock little girl, your time is running out"

" _I-it's you again! What do you want from me? Leave me alone!"_

" _Tsk Tsk that is no way to talk to your master! I will send more minions after you, I'll make you suffer, but not kill you…unless you become…let's say…out of hand"_

" _I am not your property! I –I can be myself! And I know you aren't real! You are just a dream!"_

" _HAHAHA! Oh I assure you I am very real. My name is Lord Zalgo, I am the maker of evil, and one day you will be mine. I shall feast on you! I SHALL MAKE YOU MY MINION!I shall have my revenge!_

" _NO! I WON'T LET YOU! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU!?"_

" _IT WAS YOUR WORTHLESS FATHER'S FAULT!"_

" _You…YOU KILLED MY FATHER!?"_

 _The dark figure turned into a man, with red hair and smoky eyes. He walked close to Kiara._

" _Oh sweet child, there is more to come"_

 _And with that the dark gloomy figure turned to smoke._

Kiara jolted awake, but quickly regretted it. Her arm was in a bandage and hurt like it had been cut open. Then she remembered it had been cut open, she remembered everything that happened.

" _Dad…Dad I'm so sorry"_

"KIARA YOU ARE ALRIGHT! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!

It was Hannah. She hugged Kiara tightly and didn't let go for a few seconds. Then she started to cry.

"Oh Kiara, I thought you left me, what happened to you? When you came back you were all bloody and your clothes were torn, but the other girls brought you a new dress"

She looked at herself, bandaged arm and leg, a new tank top and jeans. Then she looked at Hannah.

"I will never, ever leave you my pretty bird. But I need to see Mr. Slenderman; do you know where he is?"

"Yeah he's downstairs."

"Alright I'll go-"

As soon as Kiara tried to stand up, she felt a severe pain rise up her shoulder and up her abdomen. She whimpered.

"Kiara you need to rest for now. Masky said it might take up to two more weeks for your injuries to get better. I'll go call him."

Kiara couldn't help wondering what her sister was going through.

" _She's just 8, yet she is so much mature, she never got to play, she doesn't have a care in the world and yet, she cares so much, what… is her life…like?...I can't sit here and wait while a creep decides to kill me and my sister…"_

Kiara tried to stand again and this time, though with much difficulty, stood up and tried to walk to the door. But she tumbled over with pain. Just before she fell, someone caught her.

" _Bad idea to walk"_

She looked up. There was a girl, about 17, with brown and red hair.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't walk with these injuries. Here let me give you a lift"

She helped her to the bed and sat on the couch near her.

"So, who are you kid?"

Kiara told her everything.

"Aw kid! You know what? Stick with me. By the way, I'm Kate." She said as she exited

"N-nice to meet you Kate"

A few minutes passed, Kiara started getting dizzy. She waited for slender man. He finally came in along with Masky and Jane.

"Hello Kiara, how are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Kind of dizzy, but otherwise ok. Where did Hannah go?"

"She is downstairs with Sally and Toby"

She tried to gesture something with her arm but it hurt like someone jabbing a knife in it; she was in pain, and everyone in that room could see that.

"Kiara, do you remember what happened to you?" Masky asked

"I met my dad, I was attacked…" Kiara turned silent, then whispered "I lost another important person" then she started to sob.

She felt like the weight of a thousand suns on her shoulders.

Slenderman sat down on the couch next to her.

"Can you tell me of what happened in more detail, Kiara?" he asked.

She told them everything that happened.

"Wait...THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHY THE TELEKHINE'S SOUND WAVES ONLY AFFECTED YOU!"Masky yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember that monster you encountered the first time? That was a Telekhine, its sound waves can only be heard by spirits of the underworld, or anyways, half spirits."

"But it didn't affect Hannah…did it?"

"Well it affected you more for some reason; all your sister did was start crying. But I still don't understand what's happening here, who was your father? Why did he marry a human? Spirits despise humans. And why is Zalgo after you?"

"I don't know either, this is something that even I don't know" Slenderman said.

"Well you better get some rest." Jane said. Then they left.

X-x

One week later:

The week went by, with Kiara recovering at an incredible speed which wasn't possible for humans, then again, she wasn't all human.

"Kiara Please come down!" Slenderman called. She went downstairs. She had had her stitches removed a day earlier and her arm and leg were just lightly bandaged.

"Kiara, are you ready for training?"

"What training?"

"Well you can't defend yourself properly; Zalgo's army is too strong for you"

"O-ok" she looked at Slenderman with happiness.

" _This is gonna be cool"_

"Jeff here will take first shift"

" _NOT COOL! Please not Jeff, anything but Jeff"_

" _I heard that Kiara, you aren't the only one with telekinetic powers you know"_ Slender's voice said in her head.

"Ughhhh fine"

Both of them went outside.

" _At least Hannah's in my sight",_ Hannah was there playing with Sally and Ben. Everyone else was out there too, including some new people she didn't know.

"Listen kid, as much as I despise this, you are going to be my student. At least I trained someone else before"

"Let's just get this over with" she groaned.

"Okay everyone, ready?" and with that everyone vanished in the woods.

"WELL GREAT GUYS! IS THIS A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK?"

No answer. Kiara started walking.

" _Did they have to take Hannah and Sally too?"_ she thought.

Kiara kept walking, her palms ready to fire. All of a sudden she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her.

Toby jumped out. "HEY KID! THINK FAST!" and with that he threw his hatchets. Kiara dodged one of them, but the other scraped her a bit.

She didn't fight, but took off, running forward.

Next were Jane and Clock. Kiara defeated them easily, or maybe they were going easy on her, she thought.

Then it was Ben, he shocked her with some kind of electricity.

Then E.J scraped her more and then the proxies gave her more bruises and cuts. She knew they were going easy on her but still she found it difficult.

"Ok whose next? She yelled. Then on cue, Jeff spurted out from behind the bushes.

"Surprise!" he said lunging towards her.

Kiara was already drained of energy from her fights with the others, and they were only going soft and slow on her.

"I…I give up Jeff!" she panted, and collapsed on the floor. Then she sat upright. Hannah and Sally brought her some water. "That's not fair! We didn't even get a chance to train!" they complained.

Even the new people showed up.

"Guys I'm sure you'll get me next time"

"Is that all you got pipsqueak? I thought you were tough?" then he broke out laughing.

"Ha ha very funny Jeff, now I must go back to the mansion."

Training continued the following days, with Kiara progressing in strength, agility, speed and aim.

"OK KIARA! FOCUS! SHOOT THE TARGET!" Masky yelled.

She shot one by one, and hit all the targets, 50 meters away.

"Good work kid, that's it for today!" Jeff complimented her, and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks!" she said, grinning wide.

"Yeah you did great!" Lulu said. She was a new friend she had made. There were also many new people she had met.

"Thanks Lulu!"

"Oh great work Miss Whitemore…. I think you could actually be useful to me."

"What?" she said in shock. She turned around. It was the same dark figure, but this time he looked a little human.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"ZALGO!" Jeff yelled. "Kiara go inside now!"

"Bu-but…" but before she could finish, Zalgo waved his arm and the ground started shaking violently. More of Zalgo's monsters came out and started to attack the other pastas.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! IT'S ME YOU WANT NOT THEM!"

"Oh sweet child, it's actually all of you, but you in particular. You see your father, he worked for me, I told him to go into the over realm and find a partner, and surrender his children to me, but he was foolish, he hid with his 'loved ones', he defied me! I was the one who blessed you with extraordinary powers when you were born, but he hid in the forest, the forest of the spirits where I couldn't enter, so your dear sister here isn't that strong."

He started getting closer to her. She shot spheres at him, but he wasn't affected. When he got close, he held her by the collar and picked her up.

"What do you see when you look me in the eyes?"

She looked in his eyes, she could see everything she feared and hated, all those people who sinned , the person who got away with her parents crash, the police who didn't give a damn about it, her uncle and his friends and many more people.

"I-I don't see anything!"

He let go of her.

He backed up and opened a portal. But before he could go, he somehow caught Hannah.

"We'll see what happens when I take your sister here."

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE PLEASE!"

"KIARA HELP M-"but before she could finish he disappeared into the portal.

"Hannah! No…"

Kiara collapsed on the spot and screamed.

"NOOO!"

Then she started crying.

(AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry that was short but it was supposed to be like that…heh….you can all hate me now….)


End file.
